Colors of the Rainbow
by MakotoJinx
Summary: Reeve and Yuffie. Reefie. Just a short funny fic. One for every color of the rainbow. Smut and R language.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by Don'tCallMeBones' fic Seven Deadly Sins! I love you Bones! If you like Reefies, check out Viva La Reefie!! red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

Red~

Yuffie's face flushed red with pleasure and release as Reeve pushed her against the wall for the final time. Her nipples gently brushed the wall as Reeve fell into a spooning position, his hips pressed against her round bottom. With one arm resting above their heads supporting his weight, he leaned his head down and nuzzled his ninja's delectable neck. There was a smile on his face as he bit her shoulder, knowing that her ultra sensitive body would react with a moan.

"Reeve, take me to the bed before I collapse."

"Good idea." The floor was literally littered with sharp and dangerous weapons. That particular hazard came with dating a ninja. Stripping her was always an arousing, yet cautious activity. Reeve had no idea how many times he had accidentally nicked himself on a concealed knife or kunai.

They fell onto the red satin sheets clutching each other in a lover's embrace. Yuffie rolled from his grasp and with quickness born from years of ninja training she was straddling him. The glint in her eyes softened as she looked into Reeve's eyes. She saw the love that he held for her reflected in them. She gently leaned down and kissed him softly on his red and abused lips.

She slid off of him until her tiny feet hit the plush carpet of Reeve's bedroom. Like a viper's strike, she gave him the biggest pink belly of his life. Reeve's sedated form came to life as he clutched his stomach in shock.

"Damnit Reeve, I told you not to seduce me, now I'm going to be late to Tifa's. You knew I had to baby sit tonight." She glared at him, to let him know that Ultra Sexy Ninja Yuffie was unappeased, and then dramatically strolled into the bathroom to shower. Reeve removed his hands from hugging his abused stomach to admire the perfect red imprint of his lover's hand.

He waited three minutes until he joined her in the shower… to seduce her again.


	2. Orange

This was inspired by Don'tCallMeBones' fic Seven Deadly Sins! I love you Bones! If you like Reefies, check out Viva La Reefie!! red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

Orange~

Her bright orange sneakers hit the pavement at a run as the agile ninja heard the angry shouts of the ice cream vendor echo behind her. With a smile and an evil cackle, she tore off the paper to her stolen creamsickle and shoved half of it into her wide grinning mouth. That would teach the man to stop leering at her every morning. She slowed to a gentle jog as the WRO building came into sight. Careful of the giant puddle out front, she strode through the doors and waved to the receptionist who was busy painting her fingernails.

"Good afternoon, Yuffie."

"Yo. Whatcha doing? Huh? Neat, what color is that?"

"Electric orange. My niece gave it to me as a birthday present."

"That's supertastic, catch you later."

Reeve had enough time to cap his florescent orange highlighter before the hyperactive love of his life barged in his office. Effectively hiding his smile, he fixed a scowl on his face and prepared to reprimand his top spy.

"Yuffie, what have I told you about knocking?"

"Not to do it because you could be masturbating with the latest version of Cait sith in your lap, playing dirty Santa." Reeve's expression fell in shock as he searched for words to say.

Yuffie laughed and threw herself across his desk, into his lap, miraculously leaving all of his paperwork untouched. She rubbed her scantly covered ass into his groin and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"It's lunchtime, Reeve. I'm hungry." In response Reeve's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He would not be beaten by a little girl. Holding her in his lap he reached around her and pulled open a desk drawer. Grasping around until he felt the large sphere, he pulled out the orange. Yuffie squealed like he expected her to. He smiled with warmth. Yuffie loved oranges. Silently he handed it to her.

"No, you're supposed to peel it!"

"As you wish." He unpeeled it with expertise, which left the peel in one piece.

"One piece, yes! I get to make another wish! I can have it, right Reeve?"

"Of course love, I already have what I wish for." He hugged her as she made her wish and devoured the sticky fruit.

"Now," she said with a trademark Yuffie grin. "I have other appetites that must be satisfied. She turned herself around in his lap and started to unbutton his shirt. A bright orange Band-Aid appeared on his chest as the top buttons gave away to the ninja's demands. It covered the spot where Yuffie had accidentally shot him with her blow gun this morning. Reeve smiled, it looked like he would be getting the wish after all.

Reeve's office door burst open.

"Reeve we need to talk about…-Holy shit!"

"Reno! What have I told you about knocking!"

Next is Yellow!! R&R mates!


	3. Yellow

Ladies and Gentlemen, hello again! ! If you like Reefies, check out Viva La Reefie!! red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, the colors of the rainbow

Yellow~

Yellow, it was freaking everywhere; Reeve could not get it out of her peripheral vision.

"Harder!" Yuffie panted as her back arched up and her hands grasped above her head, digging down into the cool earth. A few yellow petals of the field of sunflowers they were in fluttered into Yuffie's hair. The sun cast a golden glow above her head, almost like a halo (but we are talking about Yuffie, whose no angel here).

"As you wish, _Princess_." His right hand snaked around her back as he lifted her towards him, adjusting himself to get a better angle. His long black hair brushed his shoulders as he tossed his head back. Immediately, large sunflowers brushed his face. Using both hands he flipped the nubile ninja over onto her stomach, when she was flat on the ground, he slid a hand between her legs and thrust into her again. Yuffie's scream of ecstasy sent flocks of wild yellow canaries that had been snacking on sunflower seeds to flight.

"Reeve." Yuffie moaned his name in pleasure and love. That one word sent him into an early climax and he collapsed on top of his lover, kissing her shoulders and lower back with passionate fervor.

They laid in the field until Yuffie's stomach rumbled. Laughing at her, Reeve grabbed his black boxers and handed Yuffie her chest wrap.

"Come on _Cara Mia_, we'll go out for an early dinner."

"Food! Yes! I'm starving!" With zeal the slender ninja slipped on her daisy yellow sundress that she had surprised Reeve by wearing that morning. She had said it was proper picnic wear. Yuffie dodged a few honeybees as she buckled Reeve's belt for him.

"Can we stop to buy drinks, I'm thirsty."

"As you wish, what would you like?"

"Lemonade, made with real lemons, it's fantastic!"

"Of course." Reeve smiled as Yuffie took the lead. His smile grew into a grin as he realized that Yuffie's dress was see-through. Black underwear with yellow chocobos was something he expected onlyYuffie to wear.

Yay! R&R green is next


	4. Green

This was inspired by Don'tCallMeBones' fic Seven Deadly Sins! I love you Bones! If you like Reefies, check out Viva La Reefie!! red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

Green

Deep emerald green was the fire materia that Yuffie gazed lovingly at in the palm of her hand. Staring deep into the orb the stealthy ninja saw the sea-green mist that was akin to the lifestream swirl around trapped in its ball. She knew from experience that if you were to crack a materia open, the lifestream would fly out, like trapped aquamarine lightning bugs from a lantern. Very few people knew that materia could break and even less had ever witnessed it. She grinned as her finger curled around it; Vincent would never even notice it missing.

"Yuffie, are you feeling ok?" A knock at the bathroom door let her know that the boat had finally arrived at dock. Avalanche was among the passengers to board it next.

"Yeah, Reeve, hold your chocobos!" She absently wondered if she could use her new materia to dissolve the whole ocean, ridding herself of her bane.

"You look fine." Reeve checked his mate up and down. "I thought you were in there worshipping the toilet god."

"Stuff it, cat molester." Thinking about the upcoming journey made her irritable. Why the hell they would take a boat to Costa del Sol was below her reasoning. At least flying would get them there quicker; she could endure an hour on Cid's deathtrap. But a four-hour cruise? She was seriously considering vaporizing the ocean, boy would that cause Leviathan to PMS.

As they were hustled onboard the ship, Reeve let something drop into her palm. It was a mastered poison materia. He winked at her. "This way some of your _special friends_ can feel the way you do when you get seasick. I also, would have preferred traveling by air." He grinned and walked to the other side of the deck. She stared into the depths of the cool, glass orb. It was darker than her fire, though nobody seemed to notice the difference but her. This green was murky and reminded her of sickness, that, or the hat that Tifa's creepy garden gnome wore. She wondered if Tifa had noticed that it had gone missing. Probably not, her and Spike had been kicking it up a notch lately.

On her way to the nearest bathroom, the boat lunged as it took off. She made sure that she bumped into Cloud and Cid. Bio 2 should have them both crying for their mothers. It was their idea to take a "romantic cruise". Bah! As the two men ran past her in their rush to get to the men's room, she saw that their cheeks were tinged green. She let out a maniacal cackle, causing a small child to look at her and start to cry.

As the ship lunged again, Yuffie hit the railing and barfed overboard. She watched as the broccoli and green beans she had eaten earlier flew out of her mouth in a sickly graceful arch, only to land in the sea and be re-eaten. She wiped her mouth and flicked spit from her fingers. Looking both ways, making sure no one was looking, she fished out Tifa's super-creepy-freaky garden gnome. It was wrapped in an old pillowcase, so no one could identify it, and so it couldn't spy on her at night.

She deftly tossed it overboard. At least now she could get a decent nights sleep.

How was it?!! R&R


	5. Blue

If you like Reefies, check out Viva La Reefie!! red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

Blue

Nobody noticed the ninja sitting on the roof, staring up at the Azure sky. It was noon and Reeve was in a meeting. Boredom had sent her seeking her high perch. She sighed and studied her arms. With her index finger she traced the surprisingly blue serpent of a vein that wound its way to her elbow. They said that royals had blue blood, but Yuffie knew all too well that she bled red.

"Geeze Reeve, why are you always working!" She demanded to the sky. Her blue mood was making her talk to herself, great! She'd gone on mission after mission and weeks had flown by. It had been a whole month since she had seen her lover, and when she finally returned to the WRO, he was in a meeting, with Shinra! Her depression made her lift her legs up and hug her knees to her chest. A tad bit of moisture clouded her cerulean eyes.

The last time she had heard Reeve was two nights ago. She was lying in a rented bed in Icicle Inn and her cell phone was lying open on her pillow. Reeve's voice drifted out as he sang her lullaby after lullaby, wishing her a safe return and a good nights rest. Looking back at that night, Yuffie bathed in the feeling of warmth that Reeve's love wrapped her in.

Wind blew her hair in her face as the sky darkened to sapphire. That's right; Reno had mentioned it would rain today. She closed her eyes and thought of what the sea would look like now. She was startled when warm cloth fell on her shoulders, hiding her from the first drops of rain. She opened her eyes and saw dark blue cloth surround her. She squealed in happiness and inhaled the concentrated scent of her lover.

"I am actually shocked that I had managed to sneak up on you."

She snorted, "I was daydreaming, you moogle monkey."

"Ah, yes, well, I admit I was daydreaming also just earlier. I've been waiting for you to get home. I fear that I missed everything Rufus said in that meeting." Yuffie laughed and leaned closer to him as he sat to join her. She wrapped half of his jacket around him. It was a sign of true love that Yuffie shared anything that was given to her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to, angle mine."

"Why did the meeting take so long?"

"Rufus had a lot to discuss. I am touched, though, that you waited for me." He caressed her cheek and captured her lips in an intimate kiss. Suddenly, the ninja became desperate; she gabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, causing Reeve to moan.

"I mean it, Reeve, I really missed you." She held his face in both hands.

"Well, then. I'll have to amend that."

"Make love to me, Reeve" he grinned as he leaned over her body.

"As you wish."

And that was the first and last time that they made love at the WRO building without being caught. The rainstorm probably helped a lot too.

Mawhahahahha!!


	6. Indigo

If you like Reefies, check out Viva La Reefie!! I own nothing!! But I'm keeping my crumpets, I earned them!! . A special thanks to Nariosaw who helped me brainstorm!! Thanks!

------

Indigo

--

Reeve sighed in perfect bliss as his head came under the showerhead. The hot water massaged the day's tension away. His hands slid down the slick indigo tiles, as he opted for a more comfortable angle. He didn't know why Yuffie wanted such deep blue and purple tiles for the bathroom, but he gave in in the end. Whatever Yuffie wanted, he was inclined to give to her.

He smiled as he leaned all of his weight against the dark tiles. Yuffie had never really had a home. The fact that she felt comfortable remodeling his was a joy to him. Maybe he could convince her to take up permanent residence with him. He contemplated that thought as he poured body wash on his matching dark blue loofa. He would do anything in the world for her.

The dark purple shower curtain swung to the side as a very naked ninja joined him. There were dark rings under her eyes, bruises from working too hard. He pulled Yuffie against his wet chest and kissed her on the top of her head. She winced at the pressure he exerted on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her while pulling away. He gasped when he finally saw why his mate was in pain. A dark, ugly, blue and purple bruise covered half of her left ribcage.

"It's nothing." She sat her hand upon it in a vain attempt to hide it, but her small hand didn't conceal half of it. "I let one of the recruits get too close at training today, it was my fault." She added quickly. Knowing Reeve, he would find out the poor soul's name and make their life a living hell for hitting his girlfriend.

Reeve dropped to his knees and studied the offending bruise that marred his lover's skin. Tomorrow morning he would look up the roster of recruits and find out which one was training with Yuffie today. He had every intent to make their life a living hell. There was no way they landed a hit on a ninja without playing dirty.

"Reeve." Yuffie murmured in affection and ran her fingers through his dark hair. She loved it when he wasn't hiding himself behind his long indigo jacket. She hugged his head to her chest. "Come on, babe, wash my back, I'm tired. She kissed his forehead and released him.

"As you wish, angel mine."

…

When Reeve finished dressing in a white cotton button down shirt and black slacks, he went in search for Yuffie. He found the young shinobi sitting in his backyard watching the sun set. She had his jacket wrapped around her. He quietly walked to the kitchen and microwaved two cups of hot cocoa. He chuckled at the purple and blue coffee mugs that Yuffie must have stashed in his cabinet. They matched the bathroom perfectly.

With grace that only comes with inner peace, he silently sat beside her and handed her a mug. The sun turned the dark storm clouds from earlier in the day a dark purple. The blue sky reflected behind the clouds was like a ghost, noiselessly getting darker. Indigo sunsets were a rare beauty.

"Hey Reeve?"

"Yes angel?"

"Can I move in with you?"

--

Yes, I wanted to make this a sweet one. I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	7. Violet

If you like Reefies, check out Viva La Reefie!! I own nothing!! reefie. proboards80 .com /index .cgi . This will have one more chapter, to bring them all together. PLEASE review!!!

--

Violet

--

The sky reflected violet when mixed with the artificial lights of Gold Saucer. A small ninja, barley there, seemed to sit on the edge of a rooftop, watching someone on the ground. She wore a dark purple kimono, which matched the freshly picked violet in her hair, tucked just behind her left ear. The amethyst luck plus materia had finally stilled in her hands, as the man Yuffie was waiting for came into view. She stilled when she saw what he was wearing, and in her silent gargoyle position she drank him in greedily with her eyes.

Reeve was early to the restaurant, so he procured a nice private table in the back. The tuxedoed waiter pulled out his chair and bowed to him after he ordered a fine bottle of plum wine. Reeve adjusted his tie to give his nervous hands something to do. Yuffie should be arriving soon. She had seemed a little shocked when he had suggested them visit the new five star restaurant. Yuffie did not like to dress up.

Yuffie's unfamiliar sandals caught on a rock as she neared the restaurant that Reeve was waiting in. Her kimono flared out like a blooming flower as she fell. Her dress was too heavy for her to catch herself. Great, now she would meet Reeve in a stained kimono, just like all of her other clothes. At least she tried to dress up and look beautiful for him. Damnit.

A black leather glove and a golden claw wound themselves around her waist as she felt herself tugged backwards against a solid chest. Her lavender perfume was swallowed by gunpowder and a faint trace of mako. It looked like her partner had her back even if they weren't on the field carrying out a mission. Yuffie stepped out of Vincent's arms as he backed up and pulled his cape around him.

"Thanks, Vince. I thought I had ruined all of the hard work we put into finding this dress. You don't know how happy I am that you caught me." She put her hand behind her back to caress her shrunken, but its absence reminded her that she was not carrying it tonight.

"It was no problem Yuffie. It took us three days to find a kimono for you, I would hate to see all of that hard wok wasted."

Yuffie smiled at the lie. Vincent wasn't guarding the dress, he was guarding her. She could tell by the subtle look in his eyes that he did not like the idea of his partner walking around without a weapon, made vulnerable by a twenty-pound kimono. They were each each other's best friend after all. Though, Vincent might never admit it.

Yuffie smiled her trademark grin as she bent down to adjust the dark purple ribbons that made up the shoelaces of her sandals. The giant bow had caused her to trip. She would have to walk slowly. With grace that shocked Vincent she bowed and walked into the restaurant. She never saw Vincent smile.

Reeve's thumb gently caressed the engagement ring in his pants pockets as the love of his life walked in. His breath caught in his throat as she smiled and walked toward him. He was prepared for an elegant evening gown or a new dress. What he saw now was a wutaian princess, decked out in all of her glory in a traditional silk kimono. Her right hand dangled a small matching purse, and the violet eye shadow around her eyes was in a graceful pattern of flower petals. Yuffie grinned at his reaction.

Hugging him as she reached him, the couple shared an embrace. Reeve never felt her deft hand in his pocket, and he never saw her pocket the engagement ring in her purse. The waiter appeared and pulled out Yuffie's chair. They both sat and the waiter poured them both a glass of plum wine. The meal was ordered and light flirtation ensued. Soon the meal was gone and dessert was almost over. Both were smiling lightly and gently touching the other's hand. It was time. Reeve reached his hand in his pocket and chocked. Shit, how the hell did he lose the ring!

--

One more folks. Sorry it took so long to update, I had spring break and mid-terms. I hoped you enjoyed! Please R&R!


End file.
